


Меня зовут Гермиона

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Тони всегда тянуло к опасным красоткам.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи "Гарри Поттера" в мире Marvel, внезапный пейринг ради пейринга, ООС всего и даже ООСа

— Тебе бы перекраситься в рыжий, избавиться от британского акцента — и будешь вылитая Пеппер, — с усмешкой произнёс Тони, глядя на наставленную прямо в лицо палочку. На первый взгляд непримечательная деревяшка с забавными завитками, однако Тони собственными глазами видел, как девушка превратила этой палочкой Дубину в пса (такого же тупого, как и сам робот), а затем обратно и даже не поморщилась.

Тони списал бы всё на хитроумные иллюзии или игры разума, однако Дубину он всегда отличит от иллюзии, сколько бы ни выпил.

— Меня зовут Гермиона, если ты забыл, — фыркнула девушка, чуть опустив палочку, но при этом держа Тони на прицеле. — И ты не объяснил, почему я очнулась на диване в твоей, — она запнулась, подбирая не слишком грубое слово, — мастерской.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — поинтересовался Тони, щелчком пальцев подзывая Дубину, чтобы проверить целостность его сочленений после неудачного столкновения со столом.

Гермиона чуть нахмурилась, припоминая.

— Ресторан, тебя, заявившегося туда в пиджаке поверх футболки и кроссовках, и… — Гермиона побледнела, — каких-то людей в масках, а потом — темнота. И вот я здесь.

— Эти люди в масках попытались взять тебя в плен, а меня устранить как помеху, — дополнил её рассказ Тони, лёгким толчком отправляя Дубину обратно. В руке Тони тут же оказалась палочка из тёмного дерева (чуть короче и не такая красивая, но тоже являвшаяся магическим артефактом). — Сувенир, — ответил Тони, заметив вопросительный взгляд Гермионы. — Один из нападавших оставил, встретившись грудью с выстрелом из наручного репульсора.

Гермиона недобро усмехнулась, в её глазах явственно можно было разглядеть пожелание «так ему и надо».

— Сделай лицо попроще, душа моя, — покачал головой Тони и отбросил палочку на стол. Ему не хотелось иметь дело с ещё одной темпераментной девчонкой, которая тут же бросится мстить обидчикам. Впрочем, Тони не был тем, кто готов лишить даму законного удовольствия, — только сам не полезет в пекло с голым задом. — Нужно сначала понять, кому ты так срочно понадобилась, и уже потом бить морды.

— И от кого я это слышу? — фыркнула Гермиона, но послушно уселась обратно на диван. — Будем думать.


End file.
